Love in Unintended Places
by EchoTheNerdWolf
Summary: (Collection on one-shots, mainly Kid x Soul, but I will take requests for any ship) Love isn't always an expected occurrence, it just, happens. Maybe its a plan gone wrong, or perhaps it went right. No matter what, if its meant to be it comes around, even if its sometimes unintended.
1. Movie Night

**A/N: Okay, welcome to my first Fanfic! I am absolute Kid x Soul trash, but I don't write mature themed stuff. It's simply implied ;) Okay, okay, I'm keeping authors notes short after this. I just want to make it a point to say, please do send in requests! This is a collection of one shots, there is no specific number I'm going for. It's simply for fun, the ideas will be mine, my friends, all of you guy's requests. Help me out :)**

 **Oh, and it doesn't need to be Kid x Soul requests. I'll take any ships, but my ideas will specifically be Kid and Soul. Just no mature themes…T rated at best.**

 **As always, Send reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Movie Night Shenanigans**

Everyone always assumed Kid never did anything for fun. After all, he is a slightly stuck up, OCD, symmetry obsessed reaper. Certainly, he just spent his time straightening the living room furniture for the fifth time that day, right?

No, apparently even a young perfectionist can chill out for a while and host a movie night at his home.

Even if he was flustered at the thought of a certain someone at his home, praying his friends wouldn't pull something tonight. Hoping, that maybe, they could get through the night without ending up sprawled on the other boys lap like the last time. Although, he'd bet a hundred bucks his prayers wouldn't be answered.

All of these thoughts fluttered through the poor boys head, distracting him from what he was doing. Kid had been attempting to plug the DVDR back in from when Patty went wild and pulled it out. As he'd been plugging the last one in, not fully focusing, the plug sparked at him. His finger touched it, jolting his attention back to it.

He let out a yelp and a few choice words as he jumped back. Liz, who'd currently been coming downstairs, turned towards the commotion and let out a low chuckled.

"Kid, are you _really_ being beaten by the DVDR?" She was smiling as she walked over, sitting on the couch in front of the T.V.

"I'm not being _beaten_ , it just caught me off guard" He grumbled, finally getting it plugged in without being zapped.

Liz sighed as she watched him angle the box back and forth to line it up perfectly. "Isn't everybody supposed to be getting here soon?"

He answered, never looking up, "Yeah, they should be here any minute "Kid proved right by the sound of a door bell and feet stomping downstairs. Patty came scrambling down screeching an "I'LL GET IT"

Kid stood up, brushing off his suit and straightening his tie. Patty opened the door eagerly and rushed in their friends. Kids eyes swept over them, noticing they all had on their normal attire, slightly easing him. Not that they would have, but still, he didn't know what he'd have done if they dressed otherwise. Even so, his eyes lingered on a certain albino. He mentally slapped himself before walking up to them.

"Welcome, welcome, glad you could all make it" He smiled at them all, purposely not looking at Soul.

Maka rolled her eyes, "Kid you're always so gentlemanly, even when you should just relax. After all, tonight will be fun" Kid didn't miss the glint in her eyes, having to force himself not to stutter. When did Maka become the mischievous one? He couldn't remember.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure he's just the _perfect_ man. Just don't forget I'm the cool one. But whatever, what're we watching?" Soul spoke smoothly as he put his hands behind his head, with his typical bored expression. His laid back ways had always sparked an interest in the reaper, even if Soul was asymmetrical.

At this question, Blackstar jumped up and down, holding a stack of movies, "Well…, your god brought a stack of horror movies to watch! Now we can really see who the wimp of the group is!" He announced with a smirk, much to Tsubaki's distress of his word choice.

Blackstar and Soul made a silent agreement and bounded into the room. They were trailed by an excited Patty dragging a not-so-excited Liz. Maka sighed, walking in soon after along with Tsubaki, whom was still stressed over Blackstar. Kid was still stunned by Souls comment, but quickly composed himself walking into the room, worried about his reactions to the movies.

After all, grim reapers can have fears. Horror flicks were one of his, but he'd never admit to it.

The first movie, something about killer spiders or whatnot, wasn't so much scary as it was stupid. To Kid, the most horrific thing was the seating arrangements. Patty and Blackstar were sprawled out on the ground, leaving barely any room to walk around, let alone lay next to them. Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka had taken the couch. Much to his distress, this meant he had to share the loveseat with Soul. As he made his way around the two on the floor, he ignored the smirk Maka sent in his direction. She was the only one who knew, but he could assume the others had a suspicion.

Soul made no comment when he sat down, much to his relief. He put as much space between the two of them and made himself comfortable. Soon after the movie began playing and he forgot his mental promise. Kid put his feet up between them with his knees to chest as he leaned against the seat with his side. He hadn't noticed he put his feet on Soul until said person adjusted himself. He blushed furiously and went to move when Soul put a hand on his foot and looked at him.

"Your fine, I don't mind. Your feet are kind of warm anyway, just leave them." He explained before he turned back to the movie, despite how it bored him. Kid blushed brighter if it was even possible, before also returning his attention to the movie. He had to admit, his feet on Soul's leg felt comfortable. Almost natural, but he'd never admit it.

He began to doze off, and was startled slightly when Blackstar yelled "Let's change the movie! I'll put in the scariest one I have," before hopping over to do so. Kid groaned before closing his eyes again. He didn't think he'd survive this one so well.

He was very much right.

The movie was called "Killer Shadows" and for whatever reason, it got to the young reaper. He'd jump whenever one of the shadows of a random house or light pole would pop out and strangle the victim. It was later revealed to be dark magic, but that didn't relieve him at all. The witch, or at least that's what it seemed to be, grew mad when a young police officer linked the cases back to her. So, she decided to enhance her shadows killing capability.

Kid let out a loud yelp when the man's _own shadow_ attacked him, pulled out the officer's gun, and shot him. Heads turned to look at him as he quickly ducked his head down in his hands, ignoring Blackstar's laughter.

The next jumpscare he didn't even fully process, all he knew was that the effects caused the large shadow monster to leap at the screen. He saw the star on the ground tense beforehand, causing Maka to tease him. Kid was confused until he looked at the screen and saw it fly towards them. He let out a cry and attempted to curl up into a ball further, eyes squeezed shut. He let out a small whimper as he could still hear the sounds of the screen and immediately regretted not speaking up before.

Soul had looked over at his first cry, and couldn't help but feel bad for the young Shinigami. He watched as the boy curled in on tighter on himself, and finally just said screw it. He put a hand on Kid's knee first as to not startle him. Soul felt him tense but he did look up, and the albino didn't miss the tint of pink on his cheeks. He offered a small smile before suddenly pulling the boy over. Kid let out an undignified yelp as he was pulled over to Soul, as said boy swung his own legs up on the seat, settling Kid in between. Kid didn't know what to make of the situation so he just curled up closer too Soul's chest and let out a contented sigh.

The movie continued on, and no one was surprised that Kid didn't let out any more cries. At first Maka had said to Liz and Tsubaki that he did it on purpose, but Liz let it be known she knew of his fear. She claimed she didn't want to speak up in case he didn't want them to know. In reality, she had known but hadn't said anything because she thought this would happen, but she kept that to herself.

The third and final movie was played with no more outbursts. Well, except the outbursts of Patty giggling and Blackstar claiming he could 'beat the monster with a punch' and whatnot.

Liz and Patty were the first to leave, the latter snoozing as her sister carried her off to bed, and the former happy to leave the scene. Tsubaki had to drag Blackstar out after he tried to punch the T.V to make a point, but she left the movie playing for Maka, Soul, and Kid.

The credits rolled up and Maka stood from her seat, yawning with a stretch. Soul let out a soft yawn as well, looking at Maka confused when she let out a soft giggle.

"Soul," she whispered, pointing to his chest, "Look down."

He did as he was told and could do nothing to stop the red blush that rose to his face when he saw Kid curled against him sleeping. He simply stared at the young reaper, not really sure what to do with this new found information.

"Well…I'll just leave you here with him. Try not to make a racket if you do come home, but I don't know if you will tonight" She told him with a wink before leaving. Soul sputtered a moment before letting out a sigh, muttering something about this being so uncool, and giving the other boy a few more moments of rest.

Feeling slightly bad for having to wake him, Soul shook Kids shoulder gently, calling him name. The Shinigami let out a small mumble before opening his eyes. Not seeming to notice Soul had been his human pillow, he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

Soul couldn't help but notice how cute he looked right then and there. Slightly tousled hair, eyes glazed over with sleep, and the look of being a little confused. It was there he realized no matter how hard he would try to deny it, his heart belonged to the young reaper. He'd tried so hard to ignore it, telling himself cool guys weren't gay. But he finally gave into it, he'd had this crush for a while. Might as well make it known, whether or not it was cool. Besides, what better time to make it known then here? Even if Soul couldn't knock the fear of denial, he'd at least go down trying.

He gently scooted away from the reaper before putting his feet on the ground. He stood up, straightening out his jacket, aware of the other boy's eyes watching his every move. He heard Kid give out a grumble before laying down on the couch, knees bent upwards with him on his back. Kid was slightly sad that Soul had decided to leave but there was nothing he could do. He was too tired to go to his room so he closed his eyes, deciding to just stay there.

Kid was very startled was he felt two arms under him, one in the crook of his knees and the other supporting his upper back. His eyes shot open and he immediately felt the blood rush to his face when he realized Soul was carrying him bridal style.

"Soul _what are you doing_?" Kid grumbled, embarrassed but not fighting it.

"I'm taking you upstairs, duh" Soul answered, smirking at the young boy.

"Obviously. But why are you exactly?" He responded, giving a half natured glare.

"Kid, shut it and be grateful. I could have let you sleep on the couch" The red eyes looked down to meet the gold ones, each skipping a heartbeat at the eye contact, yet both oblivious to the others response.

"I will not _shut it_ because this is an undigni…" Kid was cut short to lips crashing onto his own, golden eyes widening at the action. He was in such shell shock he couldn't do anything, not even kiss back. It was ended as soon as it happened and by that time they were at his room, much to his displeasure.

Soul had kissed him out of instinct, not really sure why. He'd never given any signals to liking Kid so he was sure it would be a shock. And it was. Kid hadn't done anything in response, not even when he pulled away. So he was thankful they had reached the reapers room.

He gently laid Kid on the bed who was still staring at him with wide gold eyes. Soul sighed, hoping he could recover their friendship in the morning.

"…I'm sorry…forget that happened. Goodnight Kid, sleep well." He breathed out, embarrassed at his actions. He turned away and headed towards the door. That was what spurred Kid into action.

"Soul, wait!" He yelled, sitting up abruptly. Said boy spun around, only to be pulled down by the front of his jacket, his lips meeting another's. This time, it was his turn to be shocked, but it only took a moment for him to kiss back. It was only a few seconds but to both, it felt like an eternity.

Kid broke it, staring up into Soul's red eyes, Soul staring into his own. They were both attempting to process the events, and surprisingly enough, it was Kid who broke the silence.

"Will you stay the night? It... It's kind of late and you shouldn't have to walk home alone in the dark?" He offered up a small smile along with his words. Soul smiled in response before laying down next to the boy.

"I'd love too."

Everyone once believe Kid was your typical rich boy, stuck up and full of himself. They held him too this label even after they all became friends, they saw another side of him but they never removed it. Yet on that movie night, he proved them all wrong. Showed them he's just as fearful of things as they are. Proved to them he was as human as they were.

After all, he was just as capable of loving someone.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god it wasn't supposed to be that long! With barely any dialogue…ugh I think I failed this one. Tell me what you all think! Next will have more dialogue, I promise**


	2. Double Date

**A/N: I had a guest leave a review on my first chapter for a story with Kid x Soul and Liz x Maka. Their request was this:**

 **" _Could you write Death the kid and his boyfriend Soul going on a double date with Liz and her girlfriend Maka, but nothing goes as Kid and Liz expected?"_**

 **I must admit, this sounds like an interesting idea. Plus its open ended. Forgive me though, I'm trying not to use curse words. I just, don't like to use them. Either way, do tell me how I do ;)**

 **Prepare for slight OOC-ness and maybe one or two innuendos**

* * *

 **Double Date**

Soul had always found it funny that directly after him and Kid became an official 'thing' Maka and Liz confessed their love to each other. He refused to let his poor meister live it down, claiming he was her wingman. All this did was earn him a Maka-Chop and a glare.

Even so, he never quit teasing her, he still didn't after asking her to go on the double date. Now of course, Maka hadn't agreed straight away. This was Soul asking after all.

 _"Come on Maka, it'll be fun!" Soul was pestering her about going on a double date with him and Kid, Liz being her date._

 _"Soul I said no! Now leave me alone, I'm reading." Maka was growing annoyed, wanting to just read in peace and quiet._

 _The weapon let out a very fake sigh before answering with a smirk, "Fine, be that way. I guess I'll just have to tell Liz you bailed out on her."_

 _"MAKA-CHOP!"_

 _"Ow, ow, my head! What was that for?!" Soul grumbled, rubbing his now bleeding head._

 _"Soul! Did you ACTUALLY tell Liz I was going to come!?" Maka was fuming now. How was she supposed to explain to her lover she didn't want to go?_

 _"Uh-err, I was talking to kid about a date and the idea. It…slipped out. He ran home and told Liz who got excited. I went along with it and assumed you'd agree…ugh this is so uncool. Do you have to hit me every time?" He explained, not meeting his meister's eyes._

 _She raised the book threateningly but froze, thinking about it. Then she had an idea. "Hmph, fine. I won't hurt her because of YOUR stupidity. I'll go on this double date." She finally agreed with a scowl._

 _"Haha, I knew you'd go!"_

 _"Maka-CHOP!"_

That was how they'd ended up here, waiting in their apartment's living room, waiting for their dates to arrive. Maka had on her typical attire, whereas Soul had on his signature pinstripe suit. He also had an aching migraine thanks to the Maka-Chop's.

"Soul...why did you decide to wear a suit?" Maka began questioning him, wondering if maybe she should have dressed up.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I figured that's what cool guys do on a date."

Maka could only roll her eyes with a sigh. She should have known, he only does things because it makes him look cool. "You wanted to show off to Kid you're 'cool' didn't you?"

He sent her a look, "Do not. He already knows I'm cool, that's why he's my boyfriend."

She scoffed, "I'm sure he thought that when you took a tumble down the DWMA stairs."

Before he could respond they were interrupted by the doorbell and exactly eight knocks. Shaking her head, she got up and walked over to the door, leaving a slightly flustered Soul on the couch. She opened the door, careful not to swing it open in case someone were about to knock again. She opened it reveal Liz dressed in her normal attire, much too her relief, and Kid in a black suit with a plain tie. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Soo, both you and Soul where something different and I'm supposed to believe there's nothing funny going on?" She asked with a smirk. Kid looked at her confused until Soul made his way over to the door and Kid got a look at his boyfriend attire.

"I-I had no idea he was planning on dressing up," Kid answered honestly, "I just usually dress up for dates. Couldn't convince Liz over here too though." He jerked a thumb behind at said weapon, who simply shrugged.

Maka slipped past Kid in the doorframe and walked up to her girlfriend, entwining their hands. "I don't mind, I didn't dress up either." She responded smiling.

"Hey, I was going too, but my chosen outfit wasn't 'symmetrical'. There was one thread Kid, one thread!" Liz was very obviously annoyed with her meister about the situation, causing Maka to laugh. It was very much like her and Souls bickering. Liz was confused but smiled back none-the-less, still attempting to get used to the whole showing affection thing.

Soul walked up to meet his lover who was leaning against the doorframe, listening to the girls. Kid turned about compliment Soul before he was yanked harshly down into a kiss. His eyes widened and a blush made its way onto the reapers pale face. Soul wasn't the one to typically initiate a kiss. Especially not so randomly. Kid pulled away, blushing mad, when the girls stopped talking and looked at them.

"Kid! What did I warn you about PDA?" Liz grumbled, turning away along with Maka. Kid just stood there, watching them dumbfounded, before facing Soul.

"W-what was that?!" The reaper demanded, thrown off by the actions.

Soul shrugged, "I figured cool guys kiss their dates, so I did. Now let's get going before someone bails out." They all agreed, Kid more or less still in shock.

The group began heading off towards their destination, each pair of lovers hands linked. No one noticed the evil smirk Maka had.

 _He thinks he can show off without consequence? Ha, I'll show Soul. Maybe this'll be more fun then I first thought._

They arrived at the restaurant faster than they had expected, especially since they were walking. They were quickly shown to their seats, well a booth, as Kid had been smart enough to make a reservation. Kid and Soul sat along one side, Maka and Liz on the other, with meister and weapon across from each other. When the waiter came over with menus they all ordered water, except for Liz who wanted a coffee.

"What?" she asked the questioning looks from her friends when the waiter left, "can't a girl enjoy some coffee?"

Soul shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, it's just kind of weird because it is..." His eyes trailed off to a clock on the nearby wall, "8:32 at night"

They all heard Kid give out a stressed sigh and a grumble at the time, "Why couldn't it be 8:08?" Everyone facepalmed at his statement.

"Kid, if symmetry is such a large issue, how is it you can stand going out with soul? After all, his hair is nowhere near symmetrical." Maka commented, sending a smirk.

"Well…" Kid drawled out, no one missing the twitch of his eyebrow, "I've been planning on making a fix to that."

Soul looked at him with a glare, "There is no way I'm letting you NEAR my hair!"

Maka giggled, "Hmm, I doubt you're going to stick to that statement for long," sending a smirk at Kid.

Soul didn't understand the joke. Nor did he understand why Liz had her head in her hand and Kid was blushing a furious shade of red.

"Who knew Maka had in her to make a…sort of joke" Liz mumbled into her hand, "Not how I thought this night would go. Wasn't the best of jokes but it was something."

Soul raised an eyebrow, "I don't get it. What was the joke?"

It took everything in Kid not to facepalm at the statement. Of course the 'cool guy' wouldn't pick up an innuendo, even if it wasn't a very obvious one. He leaned over to Soul's ear and explained quietly what Maka said. Realization crossed Soul's face and he immediately sent the nastiest glare he could muster in Maka's direction.

"Maka! Why in the world would you say that?!" Soul growled at her.

She smirked at him, "Payback for your bit of 'showing off' Soul"

Kid and Liz watching the two of them confused, shooing off the waiter after he dropped of their drinks.

"What do you mean 'showing off'?! I never showed off anything!" Soul was fuming. Was she attempting to ruin his date?

"So your trying to tell me your actions back at the house wasn't you showing how you're such a 'cool guy'?"

Now it was Soul's turn to be confused, "Are you just assuming because I wanted to initiate a kiss with my boyfriend I was trying to 'show off'? That's so uncool Maka, so uncool."

"Wait…so you _weren't_ trying to show off for once?" Maka was suspicious, but maybe he wasn't.

Kid chimed in at this point, "I, uh, talked to him about it the last time we were alone. He isn't very…affectionate."

Liz scoffed, "Yes and I'm sure you are Kid. You don't show much emotion so I can't imagine you'd be any better."

Maka, still trying to pay Soul back for getting her into this mess, mumbled, "I bet that's not the only thing he's bad at."

Kid was blushing even redder, if that was even possible, and Soul was raging mad at this point.

"Maka I didn't get you into any 'mess', you agreed to it, so quit holding it against me! You've embarrassed my date already so just drop the topic."

Now the table was full of two confused teenagers, and angry one, and a shocked one. Maka sat there, stunned at what soul just said to her, before putting her hand out.

"Right…sorry. I guess that was kind of rude for me to do." She quickly apologized. Soul responded by reaching across the table and shaking her hand

"Eh, don't sweat it. Cool guys accept apologies," He answered before adding, "But you may want to apologize to the tomato next to me."

"Right…sorry Kid." She looked over at Kid, who simply nodded, unsure of what to say.

It was at this point the waiter came back, asking if they were ready to order. They all did so, although Liz fumbled with the menu, trying to remember what she decided on. After she managed to do so, the waiter left, and the four teens struck up a conversation. Nothing of the previous near-disaster was mentioned. At one point or another though, both Liz and Kid sat back to look at their accompanying date, with only one thought.

 _What in the world just happened?_

* * *

 **A/N: I...have absolutely no idea what happened with this. But for the guest who requested this story, I hope you do enjoy. I tried my best with it**


	3. Fate

**A/N: Okay, This is a quick filler, nothing specific with a plot or anything. Let label it as a couple hundred word babble. C.D, I'm currently working on your idea of a fever (although I'm incorporating a fight) and its turning out longer than I intended. Plus it's been 3 days so, I figured this was better than nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fate**

Fate is such an interesting concept. Pulling events to link things together, despite how everything may seem to lead in another direction. How it can bring you the greater heights than you ever thought possible, no matter how dull the future seemed.

How it can bring the most unlikely of people together.

Life was never easy for them. That, too, was decided by fate the moment they were born into the world. Or was that the doing of Destiny? No matter who's doing, they were thrown into the world for a reason. To fight.

And that they most certainly did.

They'd never had the time to invest into something greater than friends. They were always on the move, chasing and conquering the evil that threatened to overtake all. But after the war was over, treaties made, they were left with all the time in the world. And they all came to realize they'd made an unbreakable bond together.

The two began to realize that their bond was much stronger together than it was with their own weapons or meister. It was something…different. Perhaps love was the word.

Either way, if it wasn't then, it was now. They went from Fighting to becoming an official couple and the talk of the school (much to a certain friend's disappointment. Of course, he still lost the fight he challenged the one too, but still).

Albeit, they were a very unlikely couple, a reaper and an albino. But, that was fates doing. If you can see past the hurdles thrown at you for you to jump, you'll see the truth.

Fate is never wrong.


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: Got this guest request and I wrote it really quick. I dunno, I needed a break from the other one for a bit. Anyway, here's your one-shot of a jealous Soul and an adorable Kid.**

* * *

 **Jealousy**

Soul had never been one to openly bear his emotions to the world, always believing cool guys never had to rely on someone else. He refused to have someone support him, with his pointless feelings, so he shrugged them off and moved one.

Even still, he couldn't deny the fact he was being roped in by a certain reaper. He slowly began to notice things he'd never seen before; how the suit clung to his slim build, how the black was such a stark contrast against the teen's pale skin, and especially how the dual colored golden eyes seemed to make his knees melt with one look. He even saw how the Shinigami turned red at anything and everything remotely close to inappropriate.

The weapon could feel his own cheeks heat as he was suddenly grateful no one had noticed his reactions. Soul wrote them off as just simple realizations, they'd all been hanging out a lot more lately. After all, cool guys don't fall in love, Right?

 **xXxXx**

As it'd turned out, someone had noticed, and it was none other than Kid himself. He wrote it off as overthinking at first, as Soul's own meister didn't see anything. Yet, the reaper couldn't deny what he saw; how the weapons gaze fluttered around as if examining him, how he seemed to refuse to look Kid directly in the eye, even how he bit his lip as if fighting a smile every time the reaper flushed at any inappropriate joke. Heck, even if saw the small frown the scythe wore when BlackStar would clap him on the back or Maka laid a hand on his shoulder. But in a second his sharp teeth would be grinning again. It was honestly confusing.

That was how Kid found himself trailing behind his chattering weapons as they left the manor for school. He wore a small frown as he mentally promised himself to get to the bottom of the scythes odd behavior.

Kid may be smart, but no one said he was good at noticing signs of infatuation, no matter how obvious. Even if it was the boy he had his heart set on in the first place.

 **xXxXx**

When Soul arrived at the school with his meister, he wasn't surprised with the scene in front of him. Well, that was until his red eyes landed on Kid. Black Star was on one of the red peaks shouting at Kid, Tsubaki desperately trying to coax him down, while the twin pistols shook their heads at them. Well, Patty laughed at him. But Kid, he just stood aimlessly, back leaning against the wall. He was looking at his feet, eye brows creased and seemed lost in thought. He only looked up when BlackStar crashed down in front of him, looking annoyed.

"Who do you think you are, ignoring your god?" BlackStar yelled, louder than necessary. He heed him no mind as he glanced over the 'gods' shoulder and locked eyes with the scythe.

Kid brushed past BlackStar to talk to Soul. He was about to ask him until a weight suddenly appeared on his back, nearly toppling him over. He caught his balance just in time as the weight started giggling. He turned his head to find Patty seated ever so nicely on his back.

"Piggy back ride!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around Kid's neck, effectively cutting off his oxygen.

"Let go…can't breathe." He sputtered out as she lessened her grip, "and get down, I'm not carrying you."

She frowned, "But we-"

"Patty, enough, get down." He grumbled, bent over trying to support her.

Said weapon frowned, but hopped down nonetheless. He saw everyone was still occupied; Tsubaki scolding BlackStar, Liz and Maka deep in conversation, Patty pouting, and Soul standing off to the side. He was about to attempt conversation again, but it was then the bell decided to ring. He couldn't fight back the frown has he realized he'd have to wait until after school for resonance training as he had to attend a meeting with his father during lunch. He sighed, this was going to be a long day.

 **xXxXx**

Soul had managed to keep his mind off the reaper for the better part of the day, only a few times did he wonder why the boy looked so determined when trying to approach him. He shook it off, but he was still a bit disappointed when Kid didn't show for lunch and confused when his weapons did. Blackstar had dragged Tsubaki off for extra training, much to the poor weapons distress, so it left Maka and Patty on the left side with Soul and Liz on the right side. Patty had Maka deeply engaged in a conversation about giraffes and Soul had tuned out Liz, leaving her to her own devices. Namely, repainting her nails.

By the time there after school Soul Resonance training rolled around, Soul had given up and let his thoughts become infiltrated. Maka was confident today so they all worked double hard, coming away utterly exhausted. That was how they found themselves on the steps of the DWMA, trying to figure out what to do as it was a Friday night.

"Mph, gods don't need rest. Me and Tsubaki are going to train some more this weekend, right?" Tsubaki simply nodded and Kid mumbled something about 'Tsubaki and I'.

"Hey..Soul, Maka, you want to come over? We can have a girl's night and you two boys can entertain yourselves." Liz suggested, hopeful of being able to give the poor meister a makeover.

Maka looked rather conspicuous, "But…it's kind of late isn't it?"

Liz shrugged, "You can sleep in my room and Soul can sleep in Kid's. It's no issue, been too long since we've had visitors." Maka still eyed her but nodded anyway, which in turn decided for her partner.

As the two groups began to part, those going to Kid's realized said owner hadn't moved and had his face in his hands which rested on his knees. Liz walked up to him and knelt down sighing.

"You're not having another asymmetry freak are you? I'm not sure I can handle another right now." She questioned her meister. By the time Soul had also neared the pair but no one paid him any mind.

Kid looked up and neither Liz nor Soul could miss the utter exhaustion present in his gold eyes. He didn't notice Soul, but instead looked at his weapon in front of him. He closed his eyes again and mumbled something incoherent, Liz having to ask him again.

He opened his eyes slightly and spoke a bit louder this time "Carry me please?" He had an innocent look on his face, and along with his tired look Soul thought he just looked…cute. Wait no, that wasn't the word. He didn't know what the word was actually.

Soul watched from a distance as Liz laughed and turned her back to him. He watched as Kid slowly climbed onto her back, his legs wrapped around her waist and arms around her neck. She nodded to them when she finally had Kid secure, whom was blinking his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

"I'm not sure why he's so sleepy." She mumbled as she walked over to them, until she suddenly froze with a look of realization. "Oh…never mind I do know."

"Care to inform?" Soul grumbled, feeling something he couldn't place a name for

"He had a meeting with his father, it wasn't a short one either. I don't know the details but it seemed rough." She explained with a shrug. They all nodded before heading to the Gallows Manor, with a giggling Patty and a Maka who managed to walk and read at the same time.

Soul trailed behind the group slightly, but still in earshot of Kid's incoherent mumbling. Watching Liz carry him (much to patty's displeasure since he denied her earlier) he felt his heart twinge. He suddenly thought back to all the times he felt similar; Maka clapping his shoulder, BlackStar clapping him on the back, Liz messing with his hair, and Patty hugging him. It was then he realized what this was, and he growled. _So uncool._ He was in love.

And he was jealous.

 **xXxXx**

Awhile later Kid was sprawled out on the couch, Soul on the ground in front watching the T.V. Liz couldn't get Kid to his room and Soul didn't feel like sleeping yet. But he wasn't focused on the T.V. Rather, the even breathing behind him.

He sighed, turning his head to look at the teen. Kids hair was slightly ruffled, his clothing wrinkled, and he just looked peaceful for once. No worry lines, no frowns, just blissful peace. Somehow, Soul felt lucky to see him like this, like this was some kind of rarity.

The weapon smiled, shutting off the T.V and standing. He leaned over the teen, brushing a bit of hair out of his face when his head turned towards the television.

"You know Kid," He started, delightfully aware and grateful he was asleep, "I think I've fallen for you. I'm not sure you even return those feelings, but I don't care. I will tell you something though, I'm jealous. I'm so bitterly jealous of all of them who can make contact with you, how they're all so close to you. But nothing I can do, not when this is unrequited love. Ugh, your asleep who am I kidding. Goodnight Kid, sleep well." Soul gently kissed the top of the teen's forehead before walking over to the other couch in the room.

He never saw Kid's small smile. _So that's why…hm, I'll have to show him otherwise._

Soul watched as Kid adjusted himself, curled into a ball. He nearly yelled when he hear a muttered 'Soul'. He lost all breath and feeling when a tired, golden eye opened at looked at him. His mind became hazy when Kid gestured him over, now sitting up.

"Soul." He legs felt weak.

"Yes Kid?"

He was suddenly yanked down next to the reaper, who quickly curled into his side, "Its cold. Stay here?"

Soul's breath hitched, but nodded regardless. The young Shinigami smiled as he stood for a second. Soul stretched out on the couch and gently tugged Kid on top of him, said reaper curling on his stomach and chest. Soul wrapped his arms around Kid as his breath began to even out, a small smile still gracing his lips. Kid mumbled something but it was unintelligible to the weapon.

As soon as he knew the boy was asleep, he looked again at the peaceful face he wore. Soul suddenly realized the word he'd been looking for earlier; adorable. Kid was adorable with his ways of acting so innocent (though all of them knew he really wasn't, it was just his personality). He then replayed the words over and over when Kid asked him to stay. He lifted his head and grinned, knowing that for one night he was Kids comfort.

He was still jealous. Nothing would change that until he could call Kid his. The boy had wanted him to stay with him, keep him warm, when he very well could have gotten a blanket.

"I'll always be here. Until my last breath I'll stay, I promise. Maybe you'll like me back one day, but if you don't, it won't matter. Because if this is the best we can be, all the jealousy and pain is worth it in the end."

And indeed he did keep his promise, even long after they were together, he never forgot. He had proved himself right, because the jealousy was indeed worth it in the end.

* * *

 **A/N: I seriously need a dialogue fic omg. Anyway, I'm doing a song fic next for Kid because I'm a horrible person and love torturing Kid. Well…it's not torture but you'll see. ;)**


	5. Impossible

**A/N: Really quick, I'm taking no credit for this story. The idea is from another one I saw a bit back. I'm unsure of their user so forgive me.**

 **Anyway, onto me torturing Kid…again. I really need to do something to Soul, I swear. But, i'm a twisted person, I love seeing Kid in pain xD or acting adorable. Also, quick warning, this is a bit OOC in my opinion. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **(Song: Impossible, James Arthur)**

 **Impossible**

 _ **I remember years ago,**_

 _ **Someone told me I should take**_

 _ **Caution when it comes to love**_

 _ **I did.**_

Kid could remember the moment like the back of his hand. Confronting Liz about how to handle his feelings, he'd never felt this way before. His heart fluttered at the sight of the boy, and for this, he refused to meet eyes with the scythe. His trusted weapon, and implied older sister, told him he was in love. He could remember how she looked so happy, how she was so proud he could finally say he loved someone more than just friends. How she looked like a mother whose child had grown up. He could even remember exactly what she'd made him promise when he decided to act.

 _"Kid, you need to promise something." Liz placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving until he answered._

 _The reaper turned slightly, confused at the sight of his concerned weapon, "Hm, what is it Liz?"_

 _She sighed, looking down at him, "Promise me you'll be cautious. I…I know this is Soul we're talking about but…I don't want you to get hurt. So be careful, alright?"_

 _He smiled at her, "Of course, but trust me, it's Soul. He wouldn't."_

 _ **And you were strong, and I was not**_

 _ **My illusion, my mistake,**_

 _ **I was careless, I forgot,**_

 _ **I did.**_

Now here he was, exactly eight months later, in the exact situation she'd wanted him to avoid. He'd promised her. He assured Liz he wouldn't end up heartbroken, and Soul had sworn to him he wouldn't. But he couldn't deny what he saw, no matter how hard he tried. Even still, he hurt, especially because of the promise. He swore on his life to never break his heart.

 _It was a month since they'd started going out, they were currently walking home after their date when Kid froze. Soul stopped and turned back, concerned._

 _"Kid? What's the matter?" Kid was staring intently at his shoes, eyebrows creased. When he met Soul's eyes they were filled with determination and some other emotion hidden to Soul._

 _"Can you make me a promise Soul?" It was an innocent question, anyone could see there was no hidden intent._

 _Soul walked closer until he was about a step away, "Of course, what is it my dear?"_

 _Kid let out a shaky breath before answering, "Promise me you won't leave me heartbroken. I-I don't care if this doesn't last but don't leave me in the dust." The reaper knew he didn't word it how he wanted but he got his point across. Soul pulled the teen into a hug, holding him like he'd disappear any second._

 _"I promise, I swear on my life I'll never do that to you. Never."_

 _ **And now when all is done**_

 _ **There is nothing to say,**_

 _ **You have gone and so effortlessly**_

 _ **You have won,**_

 _ **You can go ahead tell them**_

Kid knew exactly what he saw, he wasn't stupid enough to ignore it. He caught the weapon and his meister in the school hallway, they didn't even realize he was there, probably thinking he was in class. He hadn't been, he was coming from a meeting with his father when he found them. Sure, Kid could blame Maka for possibly being jealous, but when he walked in on their Make-out scene, the weapon looked to be enjoying himself.

Kid let out a throat clearing cough and gained their attention. He could feel the tears welling but he refused to show weakness in front of Soul, especially now. The weapon stared in surprised while his meister's expression remained blank.

"K-kid this isn't-"said person held up a hand, effectively cutting him off.

He mustered the best glare he could manage but it was no more than a sad look, "Y-you promised me. You said you'd never do this…you lied. You did exactly what I was afraid you'd do. You…you broke my heart." Was all Kid managed to stutter out before turning tail and bolting.

 _ **Tell them all I know now**_

 _ **Shout it from the roof tops**_

 _ **Write it on the sky line**_

 _ **All we had is gone now**_

Kid had barely made it out the front door before a hand on his shoulder grabbed him. He spun on them and was met with red eyes that made his heart pang. The reaper took a step back and was vaguely aware of their friends gathering around them, his weapons not far behind.

"Kid it wasn't…it isn't…I'm not…" Soul's stumbling of words was all he needed, it proved it wasn't the first time.

"How many." He questioned in a hoarse whisper, "How many times Soul. Don't bother denying."

The weapon froze, "A…a few but-"

"But nothing," Kid cut him off harshly with a growl, "You lied to me, you promised me. You-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Liz's yell cut harshly above the two's conversation. Kid looked away and noticed the rest of their group; BlackStar and Tsubaki looking lost, Patty disturbingly serious, Liz storming over to the two, and Maka hanging back looking guilty.

 _ **Tell them I was happy**_

 _ **And my heart is broken**_

 _ **All my scars are open**_

 _ **Tell them what I hoped would be**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

"Well?" The pistol questioned the Kid and Soul, wanting to know why Kid stormed out with the weapon close behind.

Kid growled, trying his best not to lose it because god this hurt, "Why don't you tell 'em Soul? Explain what you did, 'a few times' as you did, you…you lying, cheating, good-for-nothing Scythe!"

He took a few steps back, waiting for his words to set in around them all. When they did, the only person not looking to murder was Maka. Liz was about to say something to Soul but Kid cut her off, speaking to both the weapon and Maka."

"I hope you found this worth it, _Soul_ ," He spat his name like it tasted disgusting, and it did, "I trusted you and you broke it. Broke my trust and my heart when you promised not to. And I hope your happy Maka, you can have the cheater."

And he ran, but no one bothered to chase him. Not even Soul.

 _ **Falling out of love is hard**_

 _ **Falling for betrayal is worse**_

 _ **Broken trust and broken hearts**_

 _ **I know, I know...**_

As anyone would have guessed, Kid ran back to his home, straight to his room. He slammed the door and locked it, slowly sliding down it. His heart was racing, his breathing was erratic, and he couldn't think straight. He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them, as he finally let the tears fall. They dripped onto his pants, wetting them, but he couldn't care less.

He didn't know how long it'd been, but when he stopped crying, he started berating himself for it. Soul didn't deserve his tears, didn't deserve his thoughts, or him in general.

"How'd I fall for it?" He quietly mumbled to himself, still in the fetal position, feeling more tears fall.

"How'd I let him do this? And why'd he betray me. _Why? What did I do to deserve this!?_ "

 _ **Thinking all you need is there**_

 _ **Building faith on love and words**_

 _ **Empty promises will wear**_

 _ **I know, I know…**_

 _Kid P.O.V_

When I stood up, I check the clock to realize I'd been there and hour and a half. Quickly wiping dried tears, I changed into my casual outfit, wincing when I knew it was the same I wore on dates to the basketball court. I growled, shaking my head in an attempt to vanquish the thoughts as I walked out.

Even still, it hurt. It hurt so much to know I fell for his lies, how I didn't know how long this secret between him and Maka went on. It stung so badly when I realized I didn't know what they did at their apartment. For all I knew, they could have been 'going at it' since me and Soul had been going out. This brought on a bout of anger and I realized I'd stumbled into the downstairs bathroom. I didn't bother questioning it.

I growled at my reflection, wondering how I could have been so naïve. How could I have not noticed before then? I felt more tears and vaguely wondered where they were all coming from. I was mad at the tears and Soul now, letting out a feral growl before punching the mirror at full force. The glass shattered, shards digging into my knuckle, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at this point. Except that I fell for an empty promise, and now it was killing me. Why didn't I heed the warning?

 _ **And now when all is done**_

 _ **There is nothing to say,**_

 _ **And if you're done with embarrassing me**_

 _ **On your own you can go ahead tell them**_

 _3_ _rd_ _P.O.V_

It'd been a month since Kid caught them, and things still weren't normal. They'd all managed to keep the resonance team from falling apart, but things were still tense. Soul never talked to Kid, unless forced too. Maka, on the other hand, made it blatantly clear she wanted nothing to do with Kid outside of work. After all, he was going to be the boss one day, right?

The events had stayed within the group, no one outside of their team knew anything. Except that it was over between Kid and Soul.

Kid didn't care if Soul and Maka told people. If they wanted to on their own time, fine. After all, it'd only show people how much of a cheater he was. And is.

 _ **Tell them all I know now**_

 _ **Shout it from the roof tops**_

 _ **Write it on the sky line**_

 _ **All we had is gone now**_

 _ **Tell them I was happy**_

 _ **And my heart is broken**_

 _ **All my scars are open**_

 _ **Tell them what I hoped would be**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

Yet, as the reaper had his nose in a book, he couldn't stop his wandering thoughts back to the weapon. He could almost guarantee he was never supposed to find out, that he was supposed to keep living under the illusion of Soul's faith. He knew he shouldn't be so upset over it, but somehow it did.

He knew his weapons were worried for their meister, but he wasn't sure he could actually reassure them. Kid wasn't sure he really was okay. The reaper finally set his book next to him on the bed, sighing as he leaned back and briefly closed his eyes.

Kid was flooded with all the memories he and Soul shared. Sure, they were together eight months, but they still did a lot. Kid snorted when he realized his favorite number now carried a bad memory. For once it his life, he wished something had been seven.

As he replayed the fateful day, his heart panged in his chest. His hand shot up and gripped the fabric tightly where his heart would have been. No one ever told him heartbreak physically hurt. But, maybe heartbreak isn't why it hurt so badly. No, maybe it was something else.

Perhaps it was because he was still in love, in love with a cheater.

 _ **I remember years ago**_

 _ **Someone told me I should take**_

 _ **Caution when it comes to love**_

 _ **I did**_

Kid could remember so easily the day Liz made him promise. Made him promise not let someone break his heart. Yet, he threw caution to the wind. He put all his trust and faith in the weapon, and left with a permanent ache in his heart.

He knew Liz wasn't happy he ignored her warning, but he also knew she wouldn't tell him that. Instead, she and Patty tried to make their meister happy again. Kid knew he couldn't stay stuck in the past, if not for his sake, then theirs.

 _ **Tell them all I know now**_

 _ **Shout it from the roof tops**_

 _ **Write it on the sky line**_

 _ **All we had is gone now**_

 _ **Tell them I was happy**_

 _ **And my heart is broken**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

 _ **Impossible, impossible**_

Kid did just that, he moved on. But not completely. He knew he was still in love with scythe, but he refused his heart. He couldn't understand how he could still have feelings for the boy who broke his heart. Wondered why he felt as he did if his love was so unrequited. Why did his heart ache from being broken and being denied? And why was he so caught up in love, he was a Shinigami, he didn't need it. Right?

He'd once hoped that maybe, maybe Soul would've chased him. Begged for forgiveness, and perhaps Kid would've. Maybe then he could have moved on, along with his love.

But he never did, and Kid knew then, his dream was impossible.

* * *

 **A/N: I am such a horrible person…and as I said at the beginning, this idea was from a story I saw online. If the author themselves would like me to take it down, I will. But I'm taking no credit for this one. Now, we need happy stories. I think I've tortured Kid enough for now, back to requests.**


End file.
